


变形记

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Dirty Fingers (band)
Genre: F/M, Murder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Relationships: original male character/zhang haiming





	变形记

考研究生的時候我在M记兼职，那個時候我认识了她。她不是那种面容格外出挑的女人，圆脸，短发，形状漂亮的鼻子，眼睛乌黑，但是你看到她的时候就会觉得她很漂亮，我相信每个人都有点什么天赋，就好像兰波特别会写诗，罗伯特普兰特特别会唱歌，我打字的速度特别快——至于她，我想让人觉得她很漂亮也许就是她的天赋。  
本来我不打算跟她搭话，只是偷偷地藏在吧台后面看着她，她却朝我转过头来了，见我极快地移开了目光，她笑，朝着我的方向走过来。她摸我的手腕的时候我感觉到她的手指很冰，尸体似的，我想如果我把她的手腕用切肉刀砍下来，横截面里夹在肉块中间的血管里一定不会有血涌出来，那里一定会是一条从中间断裂的冰柱，刺拉拉地杵在那里，横截面的突出部分跟刀刃一样锋利。她说话时候笑着看我，指尖滑过我的皮肤，沿着我青色的静脉一路往下。她问我，等我下班了之后要不要跟她一道去喝一杯。我无法拒绝她——没有人可以直视着她那双眼睛说出任何拒绝的话。  
我们在街边的小旅馆住下来，我洗完澡出来以后看见她光裸着坐在床边，面朝着窗户，像是一幅名画。我去把窗帘拉上。她躺倒在床铺上，说：“我真喜欢你。”  
完全不需要她招手，我就伏上去吻她。她用胳膊轻轻环住我，抚摸我的背沟。  
北方冬天的風在她全身上下的血液裡湧動著，也流在她的下体里，我也流在她的下体里，我跟块蜡似地化掉了。  
过了几天我又约了跟她见面。她打车来我的学校，问我该走哪个门，我告诉她其实我们只有南门可以走，北门只是一个摆设。  
她跟我在学校里散步，拎着酒瓶，喝得半醉，还点了烟，这时候她不知怎么又想起来：“所以你们的北门都没有用？”  
我说是啊。  
“你们不觉得这很奇怪吗？”她一手拿着烟，另一只手比划了一下，“一扇门完全没被当作门来用？”  
“可能我们只是习惯了。”我说，“它就一直在那里，从来没有人走过。”  
她不知怎么就起了好奇心，拉着我一定要往北门去。越往校园北边走，道越窄，灯越少，到最后干脆没有光亮了，我们就开了手机的电筒功能。走到很靠近北门的地方的时候，旁的那些楼房已经都是废弃的了。我举高了手机，可以看到那些教学楼上面的墙漆都开始脱落，19里那个9的钩子都掉光了，露出下面一大块的水泥墙面，跟长了牛皮癣似的，成了一个一的零次方。  
我捏她的手，“要不我们就别再往前走了。”  
“别啊，别白跑一趟。”她一边说一边拉扯我的手指，“你都不好奇北门那头有什么吗？”  
说不好奇是假的，我校的每个学生都该想过北门那头到底是什么内容，每个猜测都既有鼻子有眼又天马行空的。（像我上铺的小刘就坚持认定北门那头是外星人在地球的发射基地）但是从来没有人会把那些玩笑话当真。大家心照不宣的事实是，无论北门那头有什么，那都跟我们没有太大的关系。就算我们搞清楚了那头是什么，我们也免不了高数挂科的风险——不如把这时间花到钻研微积分上。  
我跟她说了实话，她就笑起来，说人总该是有点好奇心的，不然就等同于死了。  
北门并不可怕，只是荒凉，门旁的墙壁也矮，只有中间那黑色的雕花镂空大铁门显得格外突兀。外面就是山的北坡。我们借着电筒的光亮只能看到土。  
她又来找我的时候跟我说她想再看看北门，我们就一道去，一边走着一边吃着煎饼。走到北门，煎饼就吃完了。我们并肩靠着那扇铁门坐着，她歪歪地把头靠在我肩膀上， 碎发软软地蹭着我的皮肤，我能闻到她身上洗发水的气味。我给她点了烟，她抽了一口，尼古丁像是给她上了发条似的，让她张嘴说话了，“真想知道那边到底有什么。”她说。  
然后我又想起来——其实我听说过关于北门的校园鬼故事，但是我一直不太相信——每个学校都会有点这种一代传一代的鬼故事，一般来说都是一个未婚先孕想不开就跳楼了的学姐。  
我跟她讲了这个故事：“北门不通到山的北坡吗？”我说，“如果你走过去，那里有一群野狗，很凶，会吃人那种。之前有几个人去北坡探险，最后只有一个回来了，那个人回来之后被带到七院去了。”七院是本市最大的精神病院。  
她想了想，点点头，突然站起来就开始脱衣服。我被吓了一跳，还没来得及说话她贫瘠的乳房已经在我眼前了。她的乳房很小，乳晕也很小，奶头也很小。她就这样脱了衣服，站在我面前。她说自己突然来了兴致，就在花坛边的小路上骑我——这显然是一个人迹罕至的角落，连保安都不怎么来，不然也不至于如此杂草丛生。做完一次，我们身上全都脏兮兮的。我躺在地上，她就趴在我身上。我的T恤上一面是汗，一面是土和灰，她也好不到哪儿去——她现在已经没有了来时那种纯粹的，洗发水和沐浴露混合形成的香气。我抱着她，我的左脸贴着她的右脸。  
“海明，你知道吗？”我说，“我越来越离不开你了。”  
她有一阵子消失了，再回来的时候她跟我说，她出差去了外地一趟。她说自己在做一个乐队，她讲起一些在外地的经历。在我所在的这么一座小城市里，所有的东西都很封闭，人们按着自己的轨道运行、发展着，他们即使为了谋求发展到了外面，最后也总是会回到故乡，和故乡的人结婚，两个人通过共同的朋友相识，婚礼的时候大家都很高兴，他们的孩子也在本地长大、读书，跟本地的人在一起。可是她不一样——她离开了，她回来了，她总有一天还会离开，而到那个时候，我又不知道她是不是会再回来。  
我跪下來，膝蓋緊巴巴地壓著地面，旅館地毯上的絨毛被我的膝蓋壓平，跟麥子似的倒伏了一片。我把的額頭也緊巴巴地壓在張海明的膝蓋上——她瘦得形銷骨立了，膝蓋骨硌得我生疼。我想她或許是不在乎我的，就好像她不在乎其他任何人。她可以拉著我去北門探險，在花壇边和我做愛滾得滿身是土，但她不會在乎我，她也不會救贖我，耶穌從來沒有把陽光放進她的靈魂裡，她應該是井裡的月亮，月球反射了太陽的光輝，又映在了水面上，形成了一個漂亮的，幾乎可以以假亂真的幻影，但只消一顆石子的工夫，她就會跟碎紙片似的散落一地。  
我曾经交往过几个女孩，都是好聚好散，可我想自己从来不知道爱情该是什么——曾经我相信柏拉图，后来我相信弗洛伊德，现在我又相信她。  
我跟膜拜神像似的膜拜她，膜拜她那骨架般的身體。她卻無動於衷。我想她或許是不在乎我的，就好像她不在乎其他任何人。可是她又在乎什麼呢?她又相信什麼呢?我發現，我對她幾乎是一無所知。我被她俘獲了，我成了她墻上的標本，可是我只是她眾多藏品中的一個，少了我，她的生活不会有什么不同。  
我牵住她的手，把那些手指握住，又引着它们，让它们柔软的腹部、微凸的指节都贴在我的额前。我像一条狗一样闻着她手的气味——那气味让我有些躁动。  
在部门聚餐的时候我又聽學長講起北門——他是個民間鬼故事專家——他告訴我，北門本來是沒有狗的。“在鬧文革的時候，我們學校是紅衛兵的基地。有個女的，她爸不知是資本家還是地主，總之，上面不乾淨，就被歸了類了……有個男的，在鬧文革前也是在讀書的學生。他半夜綁了那個女的，先奸後殺，又拋尸到了北門那頭。後面他就在那北門那頭拋尸的地方被處決了，槍斃。他們把他的尸體丟在那裡，引來了野狗，從此北坡就成了野狗的樂園了。”  
我問他:“可是先前女人的尸體怎麼沒引來狗?”  
学长一愣，擺擺手，“哎，所以說這是民間傳說，民間傳說——”他給自己倒了酒，又給我倒了酒，開始講起另一個故事。可是我还是在想北门，想北门以外的树林，那些被掩盖了的小路，在北坡潜伏着的是野兽吗？是人吗？还是说其实，真的什么都没有呢？  
周末上夜班，张海明来m记找我。她喝了酒，推门进来趴在柜台上，我扶她到附近的卡座上坐下，她就躺在那里。下班了之后我带她回了我的住所。  
她在我眼前睡熟了，她曾经暴露在我面前的脖颈又光溜溜的，好像砧板上的一条白花花的猪肉。  
她笑的时候还好，她不笑的时候，她所有的眼神都像是睥睨，好像我是她不慎踩到的一个塑料袋子。刚开始只是隐隐的不安，后面连她的笑容也都变成了讥讽。做爱的时候她的阴道像一节隧道一样黑洞洞的，没有尽头，在床笫之间无情地把我一口吞下去，好像一个索求无度的饕餮，而我在她的食袋里，永远也看不见光。  
我又站了起来，我的影子盖住了她脸上的灯光。我俯下身去，双手轻轻地放在她的脖子上，好像捧着一束花，我慢慢地用力，再用力，她的四肢微弱地痉挛着，嘴唇开始慢慢地转为紫色。  
过了几分钟，她终于不再动弹了。我坐在她边上，点了一根烟，她的心跳慢慢地停止了以后，我的烟也抽完了。  
我用刀缓缓地插进她的阴道——在精液和淫水的润滑下这个过程并没有很艰难——然后我抬手，让刀刃沿着中轴线把她切开，像切一块奶油草莓派，白色的红色的馅料沿着刀刃跟丝绸似的滑出来，然后我再往上，切开她的子宫。我从这块地方开始慢慢地把她的皮连着所有的毛发剥下来，拿水冲干净以后叠在一旁，剔去肉。处理骨头的时候有些麻烦，花了我不少功夫我把他们弄断之后取出来才能保证里面的器官不受损害。切开肉的时候我感觉自己像在制作一块漂亮的拼图。  
处理完她的残余，我把她囫囵地都装进塑料袋里，再放进行李箱。  
这是我第一次到北坡，这里不像是城市的一部分，仿佛有一双手把这个角落从钢筋丛林里割离了——但是这里看起来也不像是自然的一部分——自然里应该有些树，有些生命，可这里只有土。我从后门出去就到了一座土丘上，野狗在下面聚集，他们瘦得皮毛都发了蔫，但是见我来了他们却像通人性一样，只是看我，也不上土丘来，仿佛他们知道我为他们带来了什么。  
“喂。”我朝他们喊，有几条狗朝着我缓缓地摇尾巴。我单膝跪下，打开行李箱，她的味道很刺鼻，我把装在那些透明的工业产品里的她捧出来，举高，又看下去，“给。”我说，把塑料袋里的她一块块扔下去。  
我站在高处，低头，我看着他们把那些混了泥浆的红色的血和肉，那些翻白的珍珠般的内脏器官残片一齐吃下去，我看着犬牙把她的眼珠咬碎，那个漂亮的小黑洞迸裂了，汁液溅出来打湿了进食者唇齿上方的毛发，她的血管像朵花一样地绽开来又很快地枯萎，我看着那些贪婪的嘴把她的头发她的指甲吞进喉咙的深处。她终于一点也不剩了，她终于完完全全、彻彻底底地从这世上消失了，这个时候我可以说我爱她，我可以说我从爱她的这个过程中获得了美丽的快乐——我有什么理由不快乐呢？毕竟今天的阳光是如此明媚。  
我摇了摇尾巴，抬腿从土丘上走了下去。


End file.
